


I Will Sing To you Everyday (If It Will Take Away The Pain)

by Zerer



Series: disney 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Allison is a Disney Princess, Asthma, Awesome Allison, Bullying, Cute, Cute?, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt Scott, Kinda, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Sorry Not Sorry, allison is 15, god bless, i gave myself cavities, not really underage, scott is 15, she's always a disney princess, so?, sorry friends, sweet af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asthma attack without the inhaler in the middle of the night and the other one sings to calm them down AU<br/>Scott/Allison<br/>(I know pretty much zero about asthma and panic attacks but one of my friends had an inhaler so I sort of know about them. sorry if I've made any glaring mistakes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Sing To you Everyday (If It Will Take Away The Pain)

**Author's Note:**

> ???  
>  Some beautiful people actually read the last one???  
> lol what?  
> This is for u my beautiful people
> 
> this is a timestamp, but because it's before the previous one you don't rlly have to read that one but i'd feel a lot better about myself if u did haha  
> also big clap for fall out boy for writing songs that I like to use. so obviously not mine

Scott knew this was going to be a stupid decision before he even made it. But seriously, who can resist Allison Argent? She’s beautiful and smart and so out of Scott’s league it’s not even funny. 

If you had to rank all of the students at Beacon Hills High School on a scale, Allison is pretty much at the top, near Lydia and Jackson; the power couple of the decade. Scott was sitting quite comfortably at rock bottom. Well, he says rock bottom, but he is above Greenberg. As if that were any consolation. 

So when Allison actually started talking to him, well crap, Scott had thought his mom had dabbled in black magic to finally stop him whining over Allison. When she asked him to come to the party Lydia was hosting at her parent’s beach house on Saturday night, he was certain he’d fallen through a black hole and come out in some weird alternate universe where goddesses like Allison actually noticed him.

Hours of actual on-your-knees begging and Scott had somehow managed to convince his mom that he’d be fine. Seriously, he could take care of himself! He was 15 now, she needed to stop treating him like he was a toddler. He would be fine.

He was so not fine.

It had started well, with Allison greeting him at the door. She had looked so unbelievably gorgeous that Scott almost had to stop and grab his inhaler. She’d told him that he “brushed up nicely” and oh my god, did Scott just get complimented by Allison? 

“Uh, um…” He stammered back, “Thanks? You look amazing.” 

With a laugh, she had whisked him away to meet all of her friends who cooed over him and called him “cute” and “adorable”. What was this, the Twilight Zone? Did his mom sell her soul for this to happen? Did Scott accidently swallow some sort of aphrodisiac? 

 

But then Allison had to leave, something to do with Lydia needing her. 

“Play nice.” She warned her friends, leaving Scott who had suddenly lost all confidence, with them.

For a minute after they had left they stared at him and Scott was considering hiding out in the bathroom until Allison was available again.

“You’re skinny.” Amber commented, wrinkling her nose.

“And your clothes don’t suit you.” Lucy added, sneering at his shirt. Scott looked down, minutes ago they were calling him cute and giggling over him.

“Your jawline is uneven.” Ciara sighed, as if it was hurting her to make rude comments.

“Your voice is still breaking sometimes and it is really not attractive.” Amber gave him a sympathetic smile which was mirrored by the other two girls.

“And you like Allison.” They chorused. Scott felt his heart drop and a prickling behind his eyes. It had all been going so well.

“Well Scott, we’re here to say that you don’t deserve her.” Ciara said with a nasty smile.

“She’s too good for you. You are lucky to even be here tonight.” Lucy said sweetly. Scott took a deep breath, now this was more like normal. Harsh comments and biting insults.

Amber stepped forward, her dark red hair swishing, put a manicured hand on his chest and pushed.  
Scott stumbled backwards, almost knocking into someone.  
“Sorry, sorry…” He mumbled, jerking away from them. He took one look at the trio of girls and decided to cut his losses.

Which is how he found himself in a bathroom. Somehow he had managed to skip an entire hour, pressed uncomfortably against sophomores, trying to find Allison so he could tell her he was leaving. It would be rude not to and despite the fact that he suspected his mom may meddle with dark magic, she never raised him to be rude.  
The loud music and sweating, shaking bodies had made Scott want to cry so before he could burst into a full blow panic attack he’d ducked into the nearest bathroom.  
What made it suck to be Scott so much is he got panic attacks as well as serious asthma. He suddenly remembered why he never left the house other than to go to school.

He shook his inhaler and took another deep breath, trying to calm his hyperventilating and his panic attack. Choking out, he gulped down another deep breath of oxygen from the inhaler. He shook it again, wheezing and took another huge breath. His eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

'Crap, this is how I die. Sitting in a bathtub having a panic attack.'  
He thought, sucking down another deep breath. Was it just him or was it helping less and less each time. He shook his inhaler again and almost started sobbing when it made a strange noise. Empty. He threw it across the room and started to cry.

'I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Allison.' 

Scott choked on his own wheezes.

A light knock sounded at the door which made his breath hitch slightly.

“Scott? Is that you?” Allison. Allison was here. Shit, Scott was going to die in front of Allison. 

“I’m coming in.” He heard her say determinedly. The door swung open and she hurried in, closing the door behind her.

“Scott!” She yelled, rushing over and dropping to her knees by the bathtub. She quickly found his inhaler from where he had thrown it across the room in despair.

“It’s okay Scott, I’ve got your inhaler.” She pressed it into his hands and he shook his head, wheezing even more.

“Emp-ty.” He gasped, and a look of panic crossed her face.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed throwing it across the room and turning back quickly.

“Scott, it’s going to be okay, please just try to breath, please-“ 

She was cut off by Scott coughing and then struggling to get his breath back.

Allison pulled her eyebrows together in panic and Scott knew it was because his cheeks were red and his lips were blue and there were tear tracks all down his face.  
“Scott please just keep breathing.” She begged and Scott could feel himself going faint.

Suddenly his vision was brought back into focus by Allison climbing in beside him and wrapping her arms around him.  
“Scott, I don’t know what to do!” She said quietly as Scott tried to regulate his breathing.

“M-“ The words caught in his throat alongside his breath.

They were silent apart from Scott’s rattling breath for a couple of seconds before Allison started singing.

“Don’t panic, no not yet, I know I’m the one you want to forget, cue all the love to leave my heart, it’s time for me to fall apart.”

Scott turned slightly to look at her. Dark brown, almost black curls framed her face and her piercing eyes were trained on him.

“Now you’re gone but I’ll be okay, your hot whiskey eyes have fanned the flame, maybe I’ll burn a little brighter tonight let the fire breathe me back to life.” Scott crinkled his nose, why was she singing? Not that he was going to ask her to stop because she sounded amazing.

“Baby, you were my picket fence I miss missing you now and then, chlorine kissed summer skin, I miss missing you now and then. Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger. Oh, we’re fading fast, I miss missing you now and then.” 

Allison closed her eyes and when she opened them again she smiled, “Hey, you’re okay.”

Scott frowned, “What?” 

“You’re breathing again dummy.” She laughed sweetly and Scott smiled.

“Hey, I am.” He looked up, “Allison, I seriously cannot tell you how grateful I am.”

She smiled and pulled him closer, “It’s alright.”

“Seriously, I thought I was going to die.” Scott tried to stress his point because, damn if he wasn’t going to make sure Allison knew how much this meant to him.  
“It would kinda suck if they guy I’d been crushing on since I’d arrived had died in a bathtub at a party I had invited him to.”

Scott smiled, “Yeah- wait what?” He screeched and immediately felt bad when she jumped.

“Sorry, sorry!” He yelped as she winced.

“It’s fine.” Allison smiled petting his hair softly.

“So… um…” Scott tried to start.

“Yeah, okay. You can pick me up at 4 o’clock tomorrow. You wanna see the Avengers?”

Scott blushed deeply, “Yes please.” He mumbled, pushing his head back to Allison’s hands when she began to move them away.

Allison smiled and kissed him on his cheek, “We can get pizza afterwards.”

Scott’s eyes practically lit up. Allison and pizza? Are the gods repaying him? He sure hoped so.  
“That would be awesome.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, with her playing with his hair.

“Why did you sing?” He asked quietly.

She shrugged, “First thing I thought of.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are what fuels me


End file.
